Um Novo Começo
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: James uma noite volta para casa depois de um trabalho muito complicado, mas encontra sua casa totalmente destruída, no desespero procura pela esposa pelos destroços, mas o que encontra lhe deixa mais chocado.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Um novo começo

Autor: Mazzola Jackson

Shipper: James Potter / Severus Snape

Genero: Drama, Romance

Resumo: James uma noite volta para casa depois de um trabalho muito complicado, mas encontra sua casa totalmente destruída, no desespero procura pela esposa pelos destroços, mas o que encontra lhe deixa mais chocado.

Advertências: m-preg

**Capitulo um:**

**A noite trágica 31 de outubro de 1981**

Três dias antes.

James Potter entrava em um pub, não para beber senão para investigar a cena do crime que tinha acontecido ali, muitos não conseguia entender como foi que o barman acabou morto daquele jeito sinistro. James olhava o corpo tentando achar alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas o que via era que cada vez que a ventilação de ar passava o corpo desmoronava. Viu um tipo de barbante enrolado no pescoço do homem, logo depois descobriu que aquele barbante tinha sufocado o homem ate a morte, os legistas bruxos, concluíram que aquele assassinato tem a ver com o reinado de Terror de Voldemort, apesar das roupas puídas do barman, os legistas conseguiram ver a marca negra tatuada no braço esquerdo do homem.

-Capitão Potter, encontrei isso no caixa. –disse um dos aurores que estava ajudando nas investigações.

James pegou o plástico com um papel dentro e leu:

_Isso é para você aprender a não me desafiar Potter, só existe uma pessoa que pode ser mais poderoso do mundo, e não vou admitir que seu filho bastardo me roube o cargo de dominar o mundo._

_Eis Lord Voldemort._

James não ligou muito para aquele recadinho besta, seu filho não era um bastardo. Só sabia que o menino cresceria feliz. Mal sabia ele que tinha gente de confiança tramando pelas costas, mas queria achar que era bobagem que não tinha gente agindo pelas costas. Viu seu amigo Sirius entrando apressado.

-Ei James, sua mulher quer você em casa agora, parece que não consegue lidar com Harry. Seu filho esta deixando sua mulher com os nervos para explodir. –disse Sirius e foi ajudar a coletar outras provas.

-Eu não acredito nisso, meu diabinho completou um ano e já esta dando trabalho. Tsk melhor eu ir para casa, te vejo depois? –perguntou James na porta.

-Claro, temos que analisar esse crime hediondo. –respondeu Sirius contente.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lily Potter era uma mulher humilde que tinha se casado com o melhor homem do mundo, tinha um filho mais lindo do mundo, mas que agora era um perfeito diabinho, menino esse que abusava da paciência de sua própria mãe. James acabava de entrar pela lareira e agarrava ao pequeno que corria como um doido pela casa, nisso que dá ter um filho de um ano e três meses de vida, pelo caminho James viu a bagunça de seu filho e sorriu.

-Não deve dar trabalho para sua mãe pequeno, é feio. –disse James beijando a testa do filho com carinho.

-Papa. –respondeu o menino deitando no ombro do pai.

-Eu juro que esse menino ainda vai me matar um dia! Queria que ele fosse uma criança normal, mas acho que ele puxou mais você do que a mim. –disse Lily, ela vinha toda descabelada, pois tinha corrido muito para fazer com que o menino parasse de correr pela casa.

-Tudo bem Lily, eu acredito que meu próprio filho puxou a mim, minha mãe reclamava muito de mim quando era pequeno, não a culpo sabe, toda criança quer explorar a casa, devia dar liberdade para Harry, meus pais apesar de me terem muito tarde, já não podia correr pela casa, mas como somos jovens, podemos lidar com isso. –respondeu James beijando os lábios da esposa com carinho.

Assim levou o menino para o quarto dele, ia colocar o menino para dormir já era muito tarde. Não sabia como lidar com aquele assassinato naquele momento, mas sabia que precisava descansar um pouco, ou não conseguiria concluir as coisas daquele jeito. Simplesmente estava farto daqueles crimes, estava farto de Voldemort provoca-lo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No dia seguinte Lily foi a primeira acordar e atender ao seu filho, que chorava. James se espreguiçava ao sentir a esposa se levantar, sabia que devia ajudar a esposa naquele momento ou acabaria ficando paranoico com aquele caso do barman. Encontrou a esposa na cozinha preparando o leite de Harry, pegou o menino do colo de Lily para que ela pudesse trabalhar tranquilamente no fogão.

A lareira anunciava que alguém queria passar, James foi ver quem era e se deparou com Sirius saindo dela e batendo nas roupas cheias de fuligens. James percebeu que Sirius carregava uma pasta arquivo, ele não queria ver nada daquilo naquela manha. Lily olhou para Sirius raivosa.

-Olha se você veio sequestrar meu marido para o trabalho vai ter que passar por cima de mim! –disse a ruiva entregando a mamadeira de Harry para James.

-Não seja doida mulher. James esqueceu de assinar as papeladas antes de sair do serviço ontem. –respondeu Sirius abrindo a pasta para que James assinasse os papeis da investigações.

Nisso Sirius deixou cair umas fotos, quando Lily viu uma delas ela deu um passo para trás assustada com aquelas fotos. James percebeu e recolheu as fotos e guardou no fundo da pasta. Entregou Harry para ela e puxou Sirius para o escritório dele, falaria do caso ali, não queria mais assustar a esposa daquele jeito, não queria que ela ficasse traumatizada.

-Quem faria uma coisa dessas? –perguntou Lily subindo para o quarto com Harry.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

-Sabe que foi um erro vindo aqui! Desse jeito Lily vai acabar querendo um divorcio, já que a gente casou no modo trouxa e não no bruxo, sabe que divorcio não existe no mundo bruxo não sabe. Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez que trazer isso. –disse James se sentando na cadeira.

-Desculpe, é o nervoso para descobrir quem fez esse tipo de coisa. –respondeu Sirius na defensiva.

-Tudo bem, encontrou mais alguma coisa? –perguntou James assinando os papeis.

-Nada relevante e já estou ficando de saco cheio dessas ameaças e assassinatos sem nada a ver. –respondeu Sirius se sentando na cadeira de frente para James.

-Acho que isso não vai dar em nada, sabendo como Voldemort é louco por poder, é bem capaz dele querer dominar completamente o mundo. –disse James depois de um suspiro, já estava completamente cansado de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

-Sabe nisso você tem razão. Eu não sei por que ele acredita na profecia daquela mulher, ela nunca foi muito coerente para mim. –respondeu Sirius se levantando e pegando a pasta.

-Já vai? –perguntou James.

-É, é melhor eu ir andando. –respondeu Sirius na porta.

-Qualquer coisa me avise. –pediu James.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Tempo atual.

Naquela manha James estava em seu escritório no quartel de aurores, estava resolvendo umas coisas doidas. Tinham descoberto como aquele barbante atuava, mas mesmo assim era tão difícil para alguns aurores explicar como. Todos os aurores teriam que ficar ate o dia seguinte preparando mais papeladas para a execução de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Todo o mundo magico ficaria feliz em poder ver a pena de morte a Tom, o mundo bruxo já não queria mais mortes de pessoas inocentes, famílias sendo assassinadas sem motivos. Lily já sabia que o marido iria virar a noite no quartel e tinha deixado ele ir trabalhar despreocupado. O pequeno Harry antes de deixar seu pai ir trabalhar ficou agarradinho ao pescoço dele, enquanto seu pai tomava o café da manha.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lily tinha ficado em casa como sempre, ela adorava cuidar de seu filho, adorava brincar com o menino, mas quando o menino dormia a sua sesta ela trabalhava na biblioteca fazendo pesquisas sobre poções e ervas. Ela sempre anotava suas pesquisas numa espécie de diário, ela já tinha alguém a quem presentear aquelas pesquisas. Deixava suas anotações guardadas numa das malas prontas de Harry, para caso precisarem fugir caso Voldemort descobrissem seu paradeiro.

Ela já tinha muitas coisas preparadas debaixo do berço de Harry, era ali que ficava a maioria das malas para uma possível fuga. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que o Lord das Trevas atacaria aquela noite, então fez de tudo, anotou milhares de investigações naquela tarde e uma nota para James que deixou na sua manga. Tirou mais algumas fotos com o filho, para que o menino soubesse que ela lhe amava muito, mas que não tinha muito tempo de vida, disso ela sabia.

Guardou as ultimas anotações na bolsa de Harry e resolveu deixar a nota para James no chão para que ele visse, tinha explicado para ele seu plano se Voldemort atacasse inesperadamente. James no inicio achou um absurdo, mas depois viu logica naquilo tudo, agora entendia sua mulher mais ainda. Lily sabia que o marido não tinha esquecido de seu plano, que tudo estava pronto ali debaixo do berço de Harry.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Quartel negro.

Voldemort torturava um de seus súditos, ele queria saber o paradeiro da família de Potter, pois hoje tinha decidido que já estava na hora de colocar o maldito bruxo em seu devido lugar. Snape estava num canto vendo como os comensais tremiam de medo daquela tortura, ele só sabia da profecia, ele não queria ter contado aquela profecia ao Lord, tinha medo de que ele matasse sua melhor amiga após tudo. Voldemort pediu que Bellatrix e Rodolphus fossem atrás dos Longbottom.

Snape percebeu que naquela noite ambas as famílias Longbottom e Potter sofreriam nas mãos do Lord, tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas não queria acabar se entregando, deixou que o Lord fizesse o que tinha que fazer, pois sabia que já não tinha mais saída, mas de uma coisa ele sabia ia proteger o menino no restante de sua vida se ele sobrevivesse a esse ataque, coisa que ele duvidava um pouco. Muitos ali duvidava que o menino fosse sobreviver. Malfoy que estava ao lado do Lord naquele momento olhava divertido para o lacaio que era torturado. Snape percebeu que era um dos amigos de Potter, ele sabia que esse cujo amigo era um idiota que tinha medo ate da própria alma.

-E então vai me dizer onde o maldito Potter mora? –perguntou Voldemort pela enésima vez.

-No Vale de Godric Gryffindor, perto do cemitério. –respondeu arfando, puxando ar para seus pulmões.

Nisso Voldemort lançou o feitiço mortal no rato. Tinha conseguido ler a mente do outro assim que disse o local da casa de Potter, e tinha descoberto que era uma verdade e tanta. Agora era só agir e acabar de uma vez por todas com todos que queriam tomar seu lugar de bruxo mais poderoso, não permitiria que um menino que mal saiu das fraldas fosse o melhor, isso nunca.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

James já estava cansado de escrever tantos papeis, mas percebia que já estava terminando e assim poderia descansar um pouco em sua cadeira, antes de seguir para o próximo passo. Muitos aurores naquele quartel estava escrevendo querendo certificar que a maioria dos papeis para a execução de Tom Marvolo Riddle ficasse pronto o quanto antes. James parou de reclamar e voltou aos papeis, quando um alarme soou na sala, isso indicava que o maldito bruxo das trevas tinha acabado de atacar.

Como era o capitão da equipe foi ver onde tinha sido o local do ataque, ficou completamente em choque quando viu seu próprio endereço marcado no mapa, resolveu ir correndo para casa. Sirius tinha ido junto com mais um par de aurores.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Vale de Godric Hollow.

James tinha acabado de chegar com um portal magico, a rua tinha um monte de comensais atacando os bruxos que viviam ali, entrou na briga, para poder chegar em casa. Os aurores que tinha seguido James chegaram e entraram na briga também, assim a luta foi um tanto trágica, mas a maioria dos mortos era tudo do lado de lá, o lado das trevas. Ninguém percebeu um comensal entrando na casa de James, quando um flash de luz verde quase cegou a multidão. Antes desse flash todos eles tinham ouvido o grito de Lily. James ficou mortificado e assassinado três comensais da morte de uma só vez. Depois disso veio o flash verde, um comensal entrou na surdina assim que aconteceu.

James foi na frente e deixou que seus companheiros de equipe lidasse com o resto dos comensais que lutavam. Subiu a escada correndo que nem louco, ali encontrou Snape abraçando o corpo sem vida de Lily, deixou que o outro se despedisse de sua mulher sozinho, pois sabia que ele ainda considerava Lily sua melhor amiga, mesmo tendo feito aquilo em seu quinto ano escolar em Hogwarts. Pegou as malas debaixo da cama de Harry, lançou um feitiço e colocou todas as malas no bolso interno da jaqueta que usava.

-Deve deixa-a ir Snape. –disse James colocando uma mão no ombro do outro.

-Sabe que eu não posso, prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria mesmo que isso significasse minha vida. –respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios frios da mulher. James não ligou muito no fundo sabia que tinha roubado a única mulher que Snape amou na vida.

-Me mostre seu braço esquerdo. –pediu James mandante.

-Pra que? –perguntou Snape sem entender muito bem o que o outro pedia, mas no fundo sabia que os aurores fariam aquilo quando visse ele ali, resolveu cooperar.

James rasgou a manga do casaco de Snape, ali viu a marca negra meio apagada. Snape olhou sem entender aquela marca, e sabia ele não tinha morrido completamente, sabia que Voldemort estava vivo em algum lugar do mundo, só não sabia onde, queria achar que estava enganado, mas não tinha provas daquilo que achava. Viu James lançar um feitiço de borracha, que apagava qualquer marca negra do corpo. Ajudou Snape se levantar do chão e colocou o filho Harry no colo do outro para que assim o menino deixasse de chorar e foi o que aconteceu. Snape não estava acreditando no que via.

-O que esta fazendo comigo? –perguntou Snape.

-Estou salvando sua pele, Lily sempre me dizia o quanto você era sozinho, que tinha sofrido muito na infância, que tinha odiado viver com seu pai depois da morte de sua mãe pelas mãos macabras de seu pai, também me disse que era por isso que tinha ido para Slytherin, por causa de sua mãe. Quero achar que ela teve motivos para não odiar você por todo esse tempo em que ficaram sem se falar. –respondeu James.

Snape olhou Potter sem entender. Harry tinha acabado de agarrar o pescoço de Snape e caiu no sono no ombro dele. James sorriu ao ver como o filho fazia Snape ficar cada vez mais tenso.

-Porque esta me dizendo isso? –perguntou Snape.

-Estou te dando uma chance de ser feliz. –respondeu James.

-Ser feliz como? A única mulher que mais amei na minha vida você a tirou de mim. –disse Snape bravo.

-Desculpa, tinha ciúmes de vocês dois. Mais bem lá no fundo eu te respeitava…

-Me respeitava? Você me machucou esse tempo todo! Agora vem me dizer que me respeitava, como é isso? –perguntou Snape se alterando mais ainda, o menino em seu colo olhava aos dois.

-Sabia que era errado descontar meus ciúmes em você, que devia pensar antes de agir, mas a culpa não é só minha, prometo que farei que Sirius te peça desculpas, eu estou pedindo perdão agora mesmo, quero poder protege-lo agora mesmo, foi por isso que eu apaguei a marca negra de si mesmo, Lily sempre me dizia que não era bom deixa-lo sozinho, pois era capaz de se machucar a si mesmo e olha o que você fez, foi para o lado errado da guerra. Quer saber porque sua mãe morreu? Lily disse que sua mãe sabia que um dia Lord Voldemort iria obrigar ela a entregar ao único ser precioso para ela, mas negou, sua mãe te amava mais que tudo na vida dela. Ela não te entregaria nem para a policia Muggle. –respondeu James passando a mão com cuidado nos cabelos de Snape.

-Esta desculpado, mas pode ficar com seu filho agora? –perguntou Snape estendendo o menino para ele.

-Precisa aprender a cuidar dele. Lily estava considerando que você fosse padrinho dele se não tivesse ofendido ela tanto assim em Hogwarts. –respondeu James se aproximou fazendo com que Snape ficasse segurando o filho ainda.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Albus Dumbledore estava na rua olhando o caos que tinha acontecido naquele bairro. Viu Sirius ajudando seus amigos feridos. Viu Alastor Moody ser coberto por uma coberta branca, sabia que o chefe dos aurores um dia acabaria morrendo, mas não esperava que fosse ser justo hoje no ataque a casa de James Potter. Agora ele precisava agir, levar o menino para bem longe daquela tragédia, mal sabia ele que ele tinha um ente querido vivo naquele quarto.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto do menino, ouviu vozes, achou estranho, mas queria confirmar aquilo tudo. Viu James e Snape conversando.

-Acho que já esta na hora de levar Harry para o mundo muggle para que ele possa viver em paz. – disse Dumbledore da porta.

-Sobre meu cadáver! –respondeu James defendendo Snape, já que ele carregava seu filho.

-Mas Lily me explicou que tinha colocado um feitiço de proteção de sangue sobre seu filho…

-É mesmo? Eu estou vivo posso muito bem cuidar de meu próprio filho sozinho. Não deixarei que a estupida irmã de Lily chegue perto de meu filho. –interrompeu James furioso e foi assim que ele abraçou Snape e aparatou para bem longe de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore olhava incrédulo para onde James tinha estado com Snape, ainda não conseguia entender como que Snape tinha entrado ali, mas depois viu o cadáver de Lily e acredita que ele tinha vindo para se despedir de sua única melhor amiga depois de tanto tempo. Sirius tinha entrado e visto o corpo sem vida de Lily e soube que James tinha levado seu filho para bem longe para cuidar dele.

**Nota:**

**Minha primeira fic de autoria minha sobre esse casal em particular... quero que saiba que essa fic vai ser uma das melhores que já escrevi em toda a minha vida, pois apesar de tudo eu sempre considerei Snape o melhor personagem do mundo, mesmo ele sendo um slytherin, ele é mais respeitado.**

**No próximo capitulo os dois vão viver a pior noite do mundo, se ajudando a cuidar do pequeno Harry, aprendendo um sobre o outro e rolar o primeiro beijo deles.**

**Te vejo no próximo capitulo não percam...**

**Até lá!**


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Um novo começo

Autor: Mazzola Jackson

Shipper: James Potter / Severus Snape

Genero: Drama, Romance

Resumo: James uma noite volta para casa depois de um trabalho muito complicado, mas encontra sua casa totalmente destruída, no desespero procura pela esposa pelos destroços, mas o que encontra lhe deixa mais chocado.

Advertências: m-preg

**Capitulo dois:**

**As anotações de Lily**

James e Snape tinham chegado em seu novo lar. Snape apesar de tudo ainda não conseguia entender o que queria James com ele, mas deixaria que o destino seguisse seu curso. Ele sempre quis ser feliz, mas agora já não valia mais a pena. James percebeu que Harry olhava o olhar triste de Snape. Levou ele para que se sentasse. Snape olhava sem entender para o que James fazia e agia, nunca tinha percebido o quão carinhoso ele podia ser e ainda não entendia porque ele tinha que ficar segurando o filho dele. Simplesmente não entendia mais aquele homem.

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Estamos a salvo aqui. –disse James se sentando ao lado dele, nisso Harry foi para seu colo no que ele aceitou.

-Porque esta agindo desse jeito? O que quer de mim? –perguntou Snape se levantando assim que se viu livre do menino.

-Apenas seguindo o que Lily me pediu certa vez. –respondeu fazendo o filho deitar em seu colo para que ele dormisse.

-Porquê? Você sempre me odiou pra que quer seguir a promessa que fez com Lily? –perguntou não entendendo e começando a andar em círculos.

-Porque ela me fez prometer que cuidaria de você se isso chegasse a acontecer, ela de alguma forma sabia que isso ia acontecer algum dia. –respondeu e olhou para o filho que começava a dormir.

-Alias porque não evitou que ela fosse morta? –perguntou alterando a voz já estava ficando completamente bravo e fora de si.

James colocou o filho deitado no sofá e colocou uma almofada nas costas do filho para que ele não caísse no chão. Snape se afastou ao perceber que James vinha em sua direção ele não queria nenhum contato físico com ele.

-Não fuja. Eu sinceramente respeitava sua amizade com Lily, mas era o ciúmes que me fazia agir daquele jeito e estou pedindo desculpas por todos esses anos não ter pensado nos seus sentimentos. Agora eu entendo como você se sentia depois de ver você se despedindo dela com aquele beijo. –respondeu James segurando os ombros de Snape.

-Sabe que ainda é difícil te perdoar. Como Lily sabia que minha mãe foi abordada por Ele? –perguntou Snape.

-Lily visitava sua mãe. –apenas respondeu aquilo e puxou Snape para o andar de cima levando junto Harry.

Num dos quartos no andar de cima, James colocou o pequeno Harry num berço para que o menino dormisse mais confortável. Snape naquele momento queria saber de quem era aquela casa, pois estava muito equipada como a casa que foi destruída em Godric Hollow. Depois de arrumar Harry na cama e deixar o menino dormindo confortavelmente debaixo de uma pequena manta verde saiu do quarto levando Snape junto. O moreno não gostou de ser puxado para fora do quarto.

-O que esta tramando Potter? –perguntou Snape tentando se soltar do agarre dele.

-Precisamos conversar, temos muito o que conversar. Tenho certeza de que Lily deixou alguma coisa para mostrar pra você. Primeiro porque sabia que eu ia acabar sobrevivendo ao ataque mesmo não estando em casa. Pra você ter uma ideia Alastor Moody prendeu todos os aurores na sala hoje de manha... ele queria que a papelada a respeito de Tom Riddle ficasse pronta o quanto antes. –respondeu James entrando em outro quarto, ali os dois poderiam conversar sem problemas.

-Esse cara não respeita a vida de ninguém não? –perguntou Snape um pouco furioso.

-Hahaha. Pra dizer o mínimo, todos sabiam que ele era louco por trabalho, não o culpo, sobrevivi para cuidar de meu filho e contar historia não acha? –respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois se sentaram na cama, James fez com que Snape se sentasse ao seu lado, realmente queria conversar muito com ele, conhecer a historia por trás daquela fachada de homem sinistro. Snape olhava James sem sequer entender e sentia coisas que era inexplicáveis e absurdas e esperava sinceramente que não fosse sério aquilo que sentia, pois sentia nojo de James, por Merlin era dois homens.

-E então porque não me conta sobre sua infância? –perguntou James depois de tirar as malas do bolso interno e voltar ao tamanho normal, começou a olhar as malas, saber o que tinha ali.

-Pra que? –perguntou assustado.

-Quero conhecer você. –respondeu James, e então achou uma nota de Lily.

Snape viu James atento num papel, resolveu ler por trás dele, não queria ficar de fora da vida de Lily, mesmo que aquele recado fosse somente para James.

_Querido James e Severus,_

_Pois sei que já será tarde quando lerem isso. Eu sempre soube que um dia ia acabar morrendo mais cedo do que imagina, mas é inevitável. Quero que vocês me prometam, mesmo eu estando longe de vocês dois, quero que se cuidem e protejam um ou outro, pois eu sei que lá no fundo vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, eu sempre soube de seu ciúmes James, mas eu sei e conheço a dor de Severus. Ouça tudo o que ele tem a dizer, pois eu conheço a historia de Severus mais do que devia._

_Sua mãe Sev, antes de morrer ela me mandou uma carta dizendo que você apesar de tudo é um homem fértil, que pode ter seus próprios filhos, quero que prometa que dará um irmão para meu filho, mesmo achando isso um absurdo, mas eu sempre considerei você como meu irmão, eu não gostava de sua atitude, mas eu sempre respeitei sua decisão, sei que você cometeu um erro se juntando aquele maníaco, mas a culpa mesmo é de James, ele te machucou muito eu reconheço, mas você precisa dar uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz._

_Sua mãe sempre me dizia que você era um menino muito solitário e que vivia trancado no quarto durante suas férias de verão, mas eu sempre soube que você vivia trancado por causa do inútil de seu pai, que era um alcoólatra e que agredia qualquer coisa que entrava na sua frente. Sua mãe era uma mulher preciosa que respeitava suas decisões, antes dela morrer ela me pediu para que eu entregasse o que era mais importante para mim, é por isso que eu te pedi Potter cumpra com a sua promessa!_

_Atenciosamente_

_Lily Evans_

_P.s. eu quero que vocês sejam felizes não importa as circunstancias._

James olhou para Severus que estava lendo em seu ombro, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele fosse um homem fértil e o que era pior que Lily tinha obrigado a James para que cuidasse dele que protegesse ele. Ainda não conseguia entender aquela carta. Snape lia tudo em choque não conseguia acreditar que era um homem fértil, não queria acreditar naquilo realmente não queria. Lily pedia que desse um irmão para Harry, naquele momento o que ele mais queria era morrer e ter distancia de James.

-Não faça uma loucura ou vai se arrepender. –disse James ao ler as emoções de Severus.

-Só quero uma distancia de você, nunca que eu teria um filho com você, nunca. Alias não quero ter filhos nenhum! –respondeu e se afastou.

James furioso agarrou o braço de Snape e puxou o outro de encontro a ele, os corpos ficaram colados um ao outro, o que dava repugnância para Snape, ele não queria nenhum tipo de relação ou contato físico com James. O moreno de óculos foi mais rápido e atacou os lábios de Snape com certa rudeza, mas aos poucos controlava o beijo com carinho. Snape depois de ser atacado, começou a bater em James, queria fugir daquele beijo, mas o que acabou acontecendo é que acabava por chorar de dor.

-Pare, por favor! –pediu Snape depois que James começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Porque? –perguntou James olhando os olhos negros de Snape.

-Porque machuca! Não estou preparado para essas coisas, devia respeitar os sentimentos dos outros e eu não gosto de homens. –respondeu enumerando os fatos.

-Sabe que deve dar uma chance a si mesmo…

-A ultima coisa que eu quero realmente é pensar na minha vida, ficar longe de você, o certo é que eu devia morrer. –interrompeu e empurrou James para longe dele.

-Não seja pessimista Sev! –exclamou James agarrando novamente os braços de Severus e o puxando para perto de si novamente.

-Porque faz essas coisas comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Porque eu? –perguntou Severus tentando se soltar do agarre de James novamente.

-Não resista, sabe que essa batalha é inútil. Eu realmente quero seguir as recomendações de Lily, quero pagar tudo que eu lhe devo, por ter te humilhado muito, por ter te machucado muito. Eu não sei, mas acho que acabei me apaixonando por suas lagrimas de dor, é por isso que eu pedi que você deixasse Lily partir. Acho que Lily sempre soube que o certo era você e eu, nos dois juntos onde quer que fosse. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Snape que acabou por relaxar e deitar no ombro de James.

Severus não sabia o que fazer, mas aquelas palavras fizeram ver que precisava ser salvo, que precisava viver novamente, mas de um modo diferente. James soltou os braços de Severus e abraçou apertado, reconhecia que tinha tanto ciúmes no passado, Lily era muito esperta, mas mesmo assim tinha a amado.

-O que mais Lily deixou nessas malas? –perguntou ainda deitado no ombro de James.

-Umas das malas têm as roupas de Harry e alguns brinquedos, uma mala é minha e a outra era para ser de Lily, mas ela deixou um monte de livro-texto que ela vivia escrevendo. Ela trabalhava o dia inteiro neles desde que terminamos Hogwarts. –respondeu James fazendo um carinho nas costas de Severus.

-Quer mesmo seguir as recomendações de Lily? –perguntou e resolveu ver os olhos de James.

-Sim. Eu sempre soube que tinha algo errado em relação a mim, ainda não consigo entender como consegui sobreviver comigo mesmo. No fundo Lily sempre soube, mas ela nunca me confrontou. Lembra daquela vez que Sirius te mandou para o Salgueiro Lutador? –perguntou e resolveu se sentar, Severus ficou deitado no peito de James no processo.

-Sim. –respondeu seco.

-Acho que foi naquele momento que me dei conta do quão horrível fui com a pessoa que eu mais amava, Lily me fez ver isso quando me contou da gravidez de Harry. Mas eu disse que não ia me separar dela ou de meu filho, pois ao longo dos anos aprendi a amar também. –respondeu e mexeu nos cabelos de Severus.

Snape agarrou a mão de James, não queria que mexesse em seu cabelo, não gostava daquilo. James percebeu que Severus estava furioso.

-Não mexa no meu cabelo. Odeio que mexa nele. –respondeu ao olhar de James.

-Não seja bobo, não vou fazer nada com ele. Quero que saiba que eu vou proteger você do que quer que seja que te aflige tanto, nunca pensei que você fosse ter medo de que alguém fosse roubar uns fios de cabelo…

-Acredite Potter, quando se é um aluno de Slytherin, quando precisam provar que alguém é leal ou não fazemos de tudo para roubar a identidade da pessoa, mas eu nunca precisei fazer isso quando estava no quartel negro. A única coisa é que me arrependo de ter me alistado a ele, o ritual de iniciação é horrível…

-Conheço o ritual de iniciação, Regulus irmão de Sirius nos contou. Voldemort tomou sua virgindade não? –interrompeu James levantando o queixo de Severus.

-Sim e ele foi muito violento. Agora com esse lance de que eu sou fértil fico me perguntando como que não fiquei gravido dele naquele ato violento. –respondeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de James.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas ele era estéril. Lily me disse que o Lord sempre quis ter um herdeiro, mas quando ele soube que era estéril todo o mundo bruxo ficou aliviado, Sts Mungos divulgou o resultado do exame dele, ninguém queria que o homem fosse dividido, ninguém queria encarar um príncipe das trevas acredite. Acho que é por isso que ele usava a violência no ritual. E quanto ao resultado do exame do Lord, se não me engano foi divulgado quando ele ainda estava em Hogwarts. Lily me disse que ele tinha sofrido um acidente gravíssimo em poções que o fez parar em Sts Mungus. –respondeu James acariciando o rosto de Severus com carinho ao perceber que o outro estava finalmente começando a relaxar nos braços dele.

-Como é que Lily sabe dessas coisas? –perguntou Severus levantando o rosto e encarando James novamente.

-Lily era uma investigadora afinal de contas, aposto que vamos saber todas essas coisas nessas anotações dela eu acho. –respondeu.

James se aproximou devagar e deu um beijo caloroso nos lábios de Severus. Severus aceitou ao beijo, mas depois interrompeu e voltou a esconder o rosto, não estava preparado para ir adiante com aquilo. James sorriu, entendia. Cada um pegou um livro texto e começaram a ler.

_Severus se estiver lendo esse livro, saiba que tudo o que aconteceu no passado é tudo culpa do destino. Eu te perdoo pelas coisas ruins que você fez depois de Hogwarts, eu te perdoo também pelas coisas ruins que você me disse em Hogwarts, pois eu entendo o que aconteceu naquela época agora. Voldemort já manipulava a mente da maioria dos alunos daquela idade. Você se lembra daquele homem que visitou Hogwarts depois que o professor de DCAT foi morto numa das visitas a Hogsmeade? Ele era o próprio Lord, Dumbledore não aceitou ele como professor, pois sentiu que ele era uma ameaça ao mundo como eu também senti naquele dia. Você se lembra de quando ele saiu, ele ainda levantou a varinha para pronunciar um feitiço de controle de mente. Todas as vezes que eu penso nisso eu fico imaginando o que ele queria com tudo isso, mas agora eu sei a resposta._

_Lord de merda Voldemort queria dominar completamente o mundo, queria que todos os seres vivos fossem mortos, com exceção dos bruxos de sangue puro. Você também morreria Severus, você é mestiço, mas sabe o que me intriga mais nesse momento de aflição? É que esse Lord de merda também é um mestiço, seu próprio pai era muggle pela qual a preciosa mãe dele se apaixonou. Mas o pai dele abandonou a mãe dele e foi viver sua vida novamente. Voldemort viveu no orfanato desde então, ate completar a maior idade. Dumbledore me disse que ele começou a matança muito cedo. Torturou seus colegas de quarto do orfanato, num dia de praia, foi horrível ver essa lembrança. Agora falando do presente momento, eu sei que não sobreviverei a guerra, pois é o destino. Quero que de uma chance a si mesmo e seja feliz, quero poder renascer sendo sua filha, o que eu sei que é impossível. Dê uma chance a James, eu sei que ele te protegera de agora adiante. Eu pedi a ele que removesse qualquer vestígios de magia negra em seu corpo, lance o feitiço do patrono e verá a diferença no feitiço._

Severus naquela hora pegou a varinha escondida na manga direita onde a manga não estava rasgada, olhou para a manga esquerda que estava rasgada, ali via o braço liso sem qualquer marca negra, estava feliz por não ter mais aquela marca, sabia que tinha sido um erro responder ao chamado do Lord de merda. James percebia seus movimentos, mas deixou que o outro fizesse o que tinha que fazer, pois tinha lido o trecho do livro que Snape tinha lido.

-Expecto patronum. –pronunciou Snape e percebeu que sua corça no patrono estava mais brilhante, não via mais aquela aura negra envolvendo o feitiço.

James sorriu e puxou o outro de volta para a cama, jogou as malas que estavam na cama no chão. Já tinha chegado ao seu limite, Snape olhava para James assustado, ele ainda não estava preparado para ir adiante, mas deixaria que James fizesse o que tinha vontade naquele momento, quando sentisse que não poderia ir mais daria um jeito de para-lo. Com um feitiço James deixou ambos completamente nus, Severus que estava por baixo do corpo de James virou de lado, não queria que o outro visse seu corpo branco. James começou a beijar o pescoço de Severus e ia descendo, nisso Severus empurrou o outro para longe e se tapou com um travesseiro.

-Eu ainda não quero ir adiante! –disse completamente vermelho.

-Esta com medo? –perguntou James se sentando ao lado de Severus.

-Medo? Potter essa seria a minha primeira vez no sexo, ou fazendo amor, só conheci o lado negro da coisa! –respondeu corado.

-Não me diga que é virgem?

-E se for o que vai fazer? –respondeu um tanto bravo, queria morrer naquele momento.

-Você estava esperando a pessoa certa? –perguntou pegando uma das mãos dele.

-Pra você ter uma ideia da minha vida. Quando conheci Lily eu sabia, ela era a mulher da minha vida, mas agora já não entendo praticamente nada da minha vida. –respondeu se aproximou e se escondeu no peito de James.

-Por causa de sua fertilidade? –perguntou abraçando-o.

-Tem que admitir que é estranho ver um homem parindo, eu só queria ser um homem normal. –respondeu e tremeu.

-Lily conta que a sua família por parte de mãe é uma família muito extinta, vieram originados dos tempos antigos. Na arvore genealógica da família Prince só dois homens conseguiram essa proeza de ter seus filhos com seus parceiros sexuais. E pra você ter uma ideia, esses dois homens o primeiro homem que nasceu na família Prince era um homem fértil. Justin Prince. Ele foi o único ate então, mas quase setenta anos depois um outro homem nasceu na família e se tornou fértil, acho que ele se chamava Renard Prince. Mas setenta anos passou e você nasceu e é fértil. –contou James lendo um dos trechos do livro que Lily escreveu.

-Setenta anos? Não queria ter nascido com essa maldição. –disse e procurou pelas roupas.

-Onde vai? –perguntou James ao ver que o outro vestia suas roupas.

-Vou embora. Não quero ficar aqui. Eu te odeio Potter. –respondeu rude, ele não pretendia ficar ali.

-Não pretendo deixar que vá embora. –disse James puxando Severus para cama novamente.

Ali James montou em cima das pernas de Severus e segurou os braços do outro ao lado do corpo dele, olhava em seus olhos e via que o outro estava sendo sincero, que não queria ficar ali nem um minuto. Percebia que o outro estava assustado, começava a tremer.

-Droga, não quero machuca-lo. –disse James deitando em cima de Severus o protegendo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Dumbledore olhava sem entender para o ponto onde antes estava James e Severus, ainda não conseguia entender como os dois sobreviveram na guerra na rua. Sirius tinha acabado de subir e procurava por James e Harry, não encontrou nenhum dos dois e achou estranho, olhou para Dumbledore pedindo uma explicação.

-Onde esta James? –perguntou.

-Eu não sei, pegou Snape e Harry e foi embora. –respondeu Dumbledore ainda olhando o ponto onde tinha estado James.

-Snape? –perguntou sem entender.

-Sim, quando cheguei Snape estava segurando Harry e então James aparatou com eles. –respondeu Dumbledore desistindo de tentar entender aquele ponto.

-Snape vai matar Harry e James…

-Eu duvido muito. –interrompeu James aparecendo ali para pegar algumas coisas.

-Onde esta Harry? –perguntou Dumbledore um pouco furioso.

-Com Severus, ele não vai machuca-lo e não tentem mudar a minha decisão. Eu tomei essa decisão no momento em que Lily me contou seu plano. Desculpe Sirius, mas não nos veremos mais, quero dar uma vida melhor para meu filho, mas prometo lhe darei noticias, mas não poderá me contatar. –respondeu James juntando o resto das roupas do filho numa outra mala.

Depois disso desceu as escadas com cuidado e foi para a biblioteca particular de Lily, ali tinha um quadro dela, encolheu e guardou no bolso da calça. Conjurou uma caixa e começou a encolher as prateleiras moveis e guardar na caixa, todos aqueles livros daria para Severus, sabia que o outro gostava de fazer pesquisas também. James sabia que Lily deixou algumas anotações para trás, daria elas para que Severus estudasse. Daria uma vida melhor ao filho, sabia que Severus ia ajuda-lo.

-Ainda não consigo entender porque Snape? –perguntou Sirius que ajudava James a encolher as estantes.

-Porque Lily sempre soube que eu era apaixonado por ele, mas que eu reprimi isso por causa dos meus ciúmes bobos. Olha Sirius não precisa fazer nada, quero que peça desculpas para Severus, ele não merece viver sofrendo por nossa culpa, Lily me contou mil coisas sobre ele que ninguém mais sabe a não ser eu. –respondeu James guardando todas as prateleiras na caixa assim que viu todas elas encolhidas.

-Pra mim ainda é difícil acreditar nisso…

-Olha não precisa acreditar em nada se não quiser, sei que vou perder a sua amizade então estou poupando seu tempo e estou indo, ate algum dia Sirius! –respondeu James furioso e indo embora com a caixa nas mãos.

Sirius puxou o braço de James antes que ele partisse e abraçou se despedindo de seu melhor amigo decentemente.

-Quando puder aparecer leve Snape, pedirei desculpas. –disse Sirius abraçando mais forte a James.

-Ok. Até! –respondeu e foi embora.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Severus estava sentado na cama de casal no quarto em que estava, estava cansado de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, simplesmente queria sumir, mas não podia, tinha algo ali que lhe fazia querer descobrir o que era lhe fazer abrir os olhos para a vida. Ouviu o choro no outro lado do quarto e soube que ia ter que aprender a cuidar de Harry, se levantou e foi ate o menino. James tinha lhe dito que se Harry chorasse que era para aquecer a mamadeira dele com um feitiço, mas Severus sabia que era por outra coisa que Harry chorava e estava assustado com aquilo, nunca sequer na vida tinha se interessado a aprender a cuidar de uma criança tão pequena.

Entrando no quarto viu Harry em pé no berço e tentando alcançar a mamadeira que estava na bancada do lado da cama. Severus sorriu e foi até o menino, pegou o menino no colo e começou a dar de mamar para o menino. James chegava pela lareira, percebeu o silencio da casa, subiu correndo para o quarto onde tinha deixado Snape e não encontrou, foi para o quarto de Harry e viu Snape dando de mamar para seu pequeno filho, tinha percebido que Severus estava desajeitado dando a mamadeira ao menino. Se aproximou e ajudou Severus a cuidar de Harry, percebeu que o moreno estava assustado com tudo.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou James ainda por trás de Severus.

-Não, eu não sei que sentimento é esse, mas me confunde. –respondeu Severus vendo o rosto de Harry, parecia que o menino não pegaria no sono tão rápido.

-Logo você saberá o que significa, foi assim que eu aprendi. –disse James beijando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

Severus olhou sem entender, ainda não sabia porque tinha que aprender sobre aquelas coisas, estava completamente com medo de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ao redor naquele tempo. Ele sabia que teria que achar um emprego, para poder se sustentar, não pretendia que James lhe sustentasse, não era e nem queria ficar com ele. James percebeu que Severus estava mais tenso do que o costume, estranhou aquilo, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com o moreno, nunca pensou que ele fosse tão medroso.

-Pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo com você? –perguntou quando se afastou um pouco de Severus.

-Nada é só que eu não quero viver nada, só quero ser deixado em paz, nada me pertence mais nessa vida, perdi o que eu mais amava na vida. –respondeu Severus ainda olhando para Harry que mamava sua mamadeira devagar.

-Sabe que não é verdade. Você ainda pode ser feliz…

-Não com você Potter! –interrompeu Severus olhando James.

James percebeu que Severus não queria nada com ele, que realmente ainda não tinha perdoado pelas maldades do passado. Suspirando saiu do quarto de Harry, deixaria que Severus fizesse o que tivesse vontade, não poderia prender o homem porque lhe convém. Entrou em seu quarto tirou uma caixa do bolso, desfez o feitiço e deixou na mesa do pequeno escritório que tinha no quarto. No caminho para o banheiro tirou suas roupas que iam pra dentro de um cesto ao lado da porta do banheiro. Nu entrou debaixo do chuveiro de agua fria.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Enquanto o quartel general lidava com as burocracias do que tinha acontecido em Godrc Hollow, Sirius ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo realmente. Depois do sumiço de Voldemort, os aurores tinha ido na casa de Riddle ver se tinha alguma pista do paradeiro dele, só que Sirius não entendia porque o corpo de Peter Pettigrew estava lá, a perecia tinha visto a marca negra tatuada no braço de seu amigo, não já nem podia chamar aquele rato de amigo, tinha certeza de que ele foi o culpado da morte de Lily. O que Sirius iria dizer para James? Ou Remus? Pobre Remus tinha sumido na ultima lua cheia, ninguém sabia seu paradeiro.

Rufus Scrimgeor tinha assumido o posto de auror chefe, já que o corpo de Moody oi encontrado ao pedaços nas ruas de Godric Hollow, os aurores tinha conseguido capturar os culpados da morte do velho amigo. No final de semana seria o enterro dele. Tinha que preparar muitas coisas.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Severus conseguiu fazer com que Harry voltasse a dormir, depositou o menino no berço e foi ver James, precisava saber porque ele tinha saído do quarto daquele jeito. Encontrou James deitado de lado na cama.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou sem entender assim que sentou na cama.

-Não aconteceu nada, só deixarei você em paz, se quiser ir embora a porta da casa esta aberta. –Respondeu sem nem olhar para Severus, pois sabia que ia acabar sofrendo.

-Porque esta agindo assim, achei que estava querendo cumprir as promessas que fez com Lily. –disse Severus sem entender.

-Sim eu quero, mas não sou obrigado a forçar isso também, já que você não quer nada comigo, não sou um monstro pra forçar alguém a sair, ou se relacionar comigo. –respondeu de má vontade, estava sendo dolorido falar daquele jeito com Severus.

Severus entendeu, tinha machucado os sentimentos do outro agindo daquele jeito no quarto do pequeno Harry, não era sua intenção machucar James daquele jeito, só queria entender.

-Olha, eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas eu precisava e preciso entender certas coisas da vida, nunca ninguém me disse o que era certo e o errado no amor, pois eu só amei Lily e nunca tive nem a oportunidade. Eu acho que a minha vida esta completamente toda errada, eu não mereço viver ou ser feliz, só sei estragar as coisas que nem começamos. –disse depois de pensar muito.

James ouviu calado sentiu o peso da cama sumir, olhou para Severus que se dirigia para a porta, sabia que o outro ia ir embora, mas não podia fazer nada, não queria forçar o moreno a gostar de si, sendo que ele não sabia nada sobre o amor. Se levantou e viu Severus entrar em outro cômodo, ali ele sabia que era um quarto de hospedes que tinha feito para os amigos. Foi atrás dele.

**Nota:**

**O segundo capitulo ufa... demorei mais esta ai!**

**Próximo capitulo Remus entra em ação!**

**Ate a próxima quero reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três: um encontro inusitado com o lobo**

Severus entrou no quarto de hospedes para que pudesse pensar no que fazer, sabia que a maioria das anotações que Lily tinha deixado para James era para ele, mas ainda não conseguia perdoar o passado. Ainda não conseguia entender porque Lily queria que os dois ficassem juntos, sendo que ele mesmo odiava ao Potter. Nem reparou na escuridão do quarto, sentiu que algo estava errado naquele quarto, agarrou a varinha do bolso interno da capa onde tinha colocado. No segundo seguinte se viu jogado no chão.

James tinha ouvido o baque no chão, entrou acendendo a luz. Encontrou Remus em cima de Severus, parecia que estava prestes a atacar o moreno, tirou o amigo de cima de Severus e puxou o outro para longe do quarto, trancou a porta com um feitiço. Severus estava completamente branco feito um papel, estava naquele momento grudado na parede, ouvia o barulho de coisas se quebrando pelo quarto que tinha acabado de ser resgatado.

-Não entre mais nesse quarto! Esqueci que Remus tem um refugio aqui…

-Abriga um lobisomem em sua casa? Sabe que é perigoso para seu filho? –interrompeu Severus ainda chocado.

-Remus comece o cheiro de meu filho! Ele nunca faria nada para machucar o seu filhote! –respondeu James respirando agitado.

-Ainda assim não deve deixar esse lupino por perto!

-O que esta querendo me dizer? –perguntou James sem entender.

-Os lobisomens não reconhecem ninguém! Como foi que ele não te matou? –respondeu agitado, ainda não conseguia entender porque James confiava naquele lobo.

-Conheço Remus desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts, é claro que eu sei que ele as vezes não pode ser confiável, mas aprendi a confiar em Remus, porque ele nunca quis te machucar quando eu e Sirius queríamos fazer da sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts, ele foi único que queria que a gente desculpasse com você, porque ele desconfiava que você já tinha sofrido muito, lobisomem ou não Remus sabia muitas coisas ao seu respeito sem nem te conhecer direito. –respondeu e se sentou no chão, ainda se ouvia o barulho do quarto de Remus.

-Ele vai acabar acordando Harry assim. –disse Severus se afastando da parede.

-O quarto de Harry é insonorizado as noites de lua cheia, mas hoje é lua minguante, mesmo assim ele fica perigoso. Tem algo haver com o que Lily me disse uma vez, mas nunca pude comprovar, mas agora parando pra pensar vejo que realmente é verdade…

-O que é verdade? –perguntou Severus tremulo com medo da resposta.

-O sangue Remus é completamente diferente da maioria dos lobisomens que você pode ter cruzado no quartel geral dos lacaios de Voldemort. Lily uma vez me disse que Greyback nunca conseguiu completar a mordida de Remus porque ele tinha sangue real, antes de mais nada Remus é um príncipe do país dele, mas ele nunca quis reconhecer isso. A família dele fez um contrato magico sem ele saber quando ele completou seus dezoito anos, ele precisa se casar o mais rápido possível ou vai ficar nessa por dias. O sangue que Greyback injetou em Remus fez com que ele se tornasse um lobisomem muito mais calmo do que Greyback, é por isso e por outras que Remus nunca se juntou as causas de Voldemort, ele aprendeu a reconhecer ao lobo dentro de si como parte de sua alma, é por essa parte que ele não quer casar com ninguém, pois acha que vai ferir seu conjugue. Nesses momentos não concordo com isso, pois Remus merece a felicidade acima de tudo. Ele sabe quem é seu futuro esposo nesse contrato magico e não esta nem um pouco afim de destruir as coisas que tinha conquistado com a amizade. –contou James.

Logo não se ouvia mais nada do outro lado do quarto. James ficou atento para saber o que estava acontecendo nunca imaginou que o amigo pararia de se machucar assim do nada, era mais pratico que tinha desmaiado de dor de tanto quebrar as coisas lá dentro.

-Sabe James, nunca pensei que você fosse trazer Severus pra dentro de casa. –disse a voz fraca de Remus do outro lado do quarto.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou o amigo ainda não queria abrir a porta.

-Sim estou, desculpe ter te atacado Severus, não era a minha intenção, mas essa parte do contrato ainda me deixa irritado, meus pais deviam me conhecer, eu não quero estragar a vida do meu conjugue com esse casamento estupido. Ele esta feliz com a namorada dele. –respondeu Remus que esta encostado na porta assim como James do outro lado.

Remus percebeu a bagunça em seu quarto, jogou um feitiço de reparo nos moveis.

-Quem é? –perguntou um incerto Severus ele nunca tinha visto ou ouvido algo a respeito da vida de Remus.

-Seu nome é Luiz Miguel Rickman é um português que foi criado perto da minha casa quando éramos jovens, é a pessoa pela que mais aprecio em minha vida. No fim ele foi estudar numa escola de magia na Austrália, já que seus estudaram lá. Sua vaga estava garantida lá, nunca mais vi ele, mas ele uma vez me mandou uma carta com uma foto dizendo que iria se casar com ela porque ela estava esperando um filho dele. Quero que ele seja feliz, não quero concluir com esse contrato ou muito menos continuar com essa vida. –respondeu Remus um tanto dolorido, ele não queria se lembrar daquele garoto.

-Que crueldade seus pais fizeram… se supõe que eles conheciam garoto. –disse Severus sem pensar.

-Sim, mas eles fizeram esse contrato magico entre os pais, ou seja meus pais e os deles. Eu soube que se não casasse antes dos trinta perderei completamente minha magia, ai terei que ser Rei da França e assumir as coisas da família. É a pior coisa que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, não quero nada com isso, não quero nada vindo da minha família, só me trouxe desgraças. –respondeu Remus indiferente.

Severus ficou quieto, sabia que aquele assunto estava encerrado, olhou para James que ainda estava sentado no chão ouvindo a historia de James calmamente. Percebia que James tinha mais afinidade com Remus, já que conhecia o lupino desde que entraram em Hogwarts, era coo se tivessem se considerado como irmãos desde sempre. Aquilo era bom para o lupino disso não tinha duvidas. James olhou Severus percebeu que ele lhe encarava.

-Algo errado? –perguntou James curioso.

-Não, nada. –respondeu, olhou para o corredor e viu mais uma porta.

-Pode ir na porta ao fundo do corredor, aposto que vai gostar mais desse quarto do que o quarto de Sirius…

-Ele também mora aqui? –perguntou assustado.

-Não, mas ele tem um quarto aqui para quando vier visitar seu afilhado. Lily deixou um quarto pra você de qualquer jeito, pois ela sabia que um dia você estaria aqui comigo…

-Olha ainda não aceito isso, mas também não quero brigar, já sofri demais com essas coisas que vocês me fizeram em Hogwarts. Posso ao menos ter um pouco de paz? –interrompeu de novo, não daria um braço a torcer para James.

-Eu não vou te machucar nem nada, por mim você pode fazer o que bem entender, mas terá que me ajudar a cuidar de Harry. –respondeu James magoado, se levantou do chão e entrou no quarto de Remus.

Severus se assustou quando James entrou no quarto de Remus, não sabia o que aconteceria ali dentro, mas boa coisa não era.

-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Remus viu James entrar em seu quarto quando tinha acabado de se deitar na cama, já tinha ouvido demais por aquela noite e não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir a conversa deles, mas assim que viu James deitar ao seu lado na cama, ficou completamente sem ação, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Remus.

-Sim, machuquei muito Severus, e sei que nunca obterei seu amor. –respondeu e ficou de costas para Remus, não pretendia que o outro lhe visse chorando.

-Eu lhe disse pra não agir daquele jeito, eu sentia em sua pele o que você sentia de verdade por ele, mas se eu dissesse pra você, você ia me bater, disso eu tinha certeza. –respondeu Remus apertando o ombro de James.

-Fui um idiota. Tenho certeza de que ele nunca vai me perdoar por todas as maldades… É mais como se fosse um pesadelo, nunca pretendi que ele fosse sofrer tanto e mais com esse lance de que Lily disse. Ainda não consigo entender. –disse se encolhendo.

-De uma coisa eu sei James, você terá que lutar muito para consertar essa coisa toda. Só não vale abusar dele. –respondeu Remus se deitando e virando de costas para James, deixaria que o outro pudesse dormir tranquilo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Severus decidiu que ia para o quarto que James lhe disse que podia usar, no final do corredor. Ali ele viu uma porta com um caldeirão desenhado nela, nunca pensou que Lily fosse mandar desenhar um caldeirão na porta, assim sendo sua eterna profissão, já que tinha se tornado um renomado mestre de poções meses atrás. Decidiu que era hora de ver o que mais Lily lhe deixou.

Entrou. Nunca pensou que seu quarto fosse ser tão grande. Tinha uma grande cama de dossel no lado esquerdo do quarto, junto com um grande armário e uma mesa de escritório, em cima dela tinta livros empilhados, no lado direito do quarto tinha uma infinidade de prateleiras cheias de livros e uma escada que dava para o sótão, Severus curioso subiu para lá, queria saber o que tinha lá, a sua surpresa foi infinita, pois ali tinha três bancadas e mais e mais estantes de livros completamente abarrotadas de livros. Ali a claridade era feita de archotes, suas velas nunca se apagavam. Tinha uma porta que Severus descobriu que era um armazém de ingredientes. Ele queria saber onde Lily tinha encontrado esses ingredientes raros, percebeu que se usasse alguns daqueles raríssimos ingredientes eles se repunham.

Ele estava completamente fascinado pelo "seu novo lar" dali ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais sairia. Lily realmente sabia o que fazia, mas ainda era assustador, não conseguia entender porque ela obrigou James Potter a ter um relacionamento com ele, era como se tivesse previsto tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, era tão assustador imaginar aquilo. Resolveu descer e deitar um pouco estava completamente cansado daquela noite. Ele não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido com Lily, nada.

Assim que ia se deitar na cama, antes de tirar o sobretudo e a capa, tinha visto os livros em cima da sua nova mesa de trabalho, ali tinha visto livros tão raros que ainda não conseguia entender como foi que Lily tinha conseguido algo como aquilo. Era completamente inacreditável. Era como se ela fosse parentes dessas pessoas. Um papel lhe chamou sua completa atenção e leu.

_Caro Sev,_

_Deve estar se imaginando onde consegui esses livros pra você. Bom meu caro eles fizeram parte de uma família distante de James, eles sim sabia o que me aconteceria, então eu lhes disse que precisava preparar um amigo para o futuro que lhe acerca, eu sabia sinceramente que a morte me levaria embora para sempre, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão cedo. Eu espero que esses livros possam te ajudar a curar as maldades do mundo, salve a vida da loucura dos Longbottom, salve Remus, pois eu sei que ele precisa de uma vida melhor, que precisa conhecer o amor assim como você._

_Não é certo viver sem amor, não é certo viver sem se deixar levar, assim como não é certo deixar que sua vida se vá, apenas porque eu não estou entre os vivos. Viva e cresça, amadureça seus sentimentos, pois eu sei que lá no fundo você sente alguma coisa por James. Você saberá na hora certa pequeno. Deixe que a vida lhe mostre o caminho da felicidade, no final dela você verá que valeu a pena todo o sacrifício do mundo._

_Eu te amo como um irmão que nunca tive e sei que nunca terei quando reencarnar em outra vida, os parentes distante de James disseram para que eu não esperasse muito dos outros, só depende da vontade deles, eu sei que no fundo você quer tanto quanto eu ter um filho. Eu tive Harry e estava gravida do irmãozinho dele, mas eu nunca pude contar isso a James, mas eu sei que no fundo ele sabia de alguma forma, afinal de contas ele era um bruxo muito poderoso. Apenas viva Sev, eu sei que você pode conhecer as melhores maravilhas do mundo, estando ao lado de James e Harry. _

_Atenciosamente_

_Lily Evans_

_p.s: nunca assinei como Potter, pois você tem mais direito que eu!_

Assim que terminou de ler, Severus não sabia nem onde enfiar a cara depois daquele P.S, sinceramente ainda era um absurdo. Mas tinha que reconhecer que Lily tinha razão naquilo, ele sentia algo por James, sempre sentiu quando eram estudantes ainda, mas que nunca quis revelar pra ninguém e ele não sabia como foi que Lily soube. Deixou o sobretudo e a capa no encosto da cadeira e transfigurou sua roupa no corpo em um pijama leve, ali não tinha nenhuma roupa sua. Olhando para o guarda-roupa, decidiu ver se tinha alguma coisa ali dentro, não que estivesse com medo do bicho-papão do armário, mas estava curioso. Ali encontrou roupas do seu tamanho e do seu estilo. Queria saber quem tinha comprado aquelas roupas para ele, mas ele tinha certeza que tinha dedo de Lily naquilo. Bufou, e foi se deitar estava ficando sonolento para ficar ou tentar descobrir porque tudo aquilo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No dia seguinte James acordou cedo, já que ouvia Harry chorando, se levantou e foi ver o que o menino queria. Ao entrar no quarto viu Severus cuidando de Harry, exatamente como ontem, mas agora percebia que ele estava mais firme.

-Precisa de ajuda? –perguntou James encostado na porta.

-Não, estou bem. –respondeu olhando James.

-Se você diz. Estou saindo, qualquer coisa mande o patrono…

-Potter! Não fuja, a casa é sua e não minha. –interrompeu Severus.

James não entendeu o que Severus queria dizer com aquilo. Severus depositou Harry na cama quando o menino terminou de mamar. Puxou James para fora do quarto e levou ele direto para o final do corredor. Trancou a porta e deixou James na cama, e entregou a carta de Lily que estava na mesa de estudo, deixou James lesse a carta. Assim que James terminou de ler, olhou Severus que encarava o horizonte na janela.

-Nós dois reprimimos o que sentimos um pelo outro por medo do futuro. Eu sei que Lily sempre esteve certa, quando a conheci antes de Hogwarts, eu percebi que ela tinha um dom de ver o melhor nas pessoas, mas era raro comigo. Eu nunca mostrava meus sentimentos, meu pai era louco, eu nunca amei aquele louco que tenho como pai, nunca. Quando eu entrei para Hogwarts, quando nos conhecemos naquela cabine em que você dizia que a Gryffindor era a melhor casa do mundo eu soube que estava perdido. –disse Severus ele estava cansado de ficar escondendo seus sentimentos, era cansativo.

-E eu nunca soube que aquele seu olhar mortal me faria me apaixonar por você. A meu ver você fica lindo quando furioso. Porque esta me contando isso? –perguntou James curioso.

-Porque eu estou cansado de ficar no escuro esperando que as coisas aconteçam como magica. Eu sei que tenho que respeitar seus sentimentos, mas eu não posso esperar mais, sinto que se esperar mais vou enlouquecer, que vou perder o rumo da vida, se você quer fugir, fuja, mas não venha me pedir perdão. –respondeu Severus olhando os olhos de James.

-Eu não ia fugir, estava indo comprar os mantimentos para casa, ou você acha que vamos viver comendo livros?

-Potter, não sou burro! Sei que no fundo vai cometer uma loucura, eu te conheço…

Irritado James beijou os lábios de Severus com cuidado. Severus empurrou James para a cama, estava ate pronto para o próximo passo e faria que James aceitasse aquilo, estava completamente cansado de esperar. A camisa branca que usava a tirou do caminho, assim como a camisa azul que James usava. James inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Severus. Voltou atacar os lábios de Severus e foi descendo pelo pescoço.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Remus tinha saído de casa tão cedo, nem era cinco da manhã direito, mas assim que saiu foi direto para a mata, precisava esticar as pernas na sua função de lobo. Há muito tempo deu um jeito de ser um lobo completo, já não sofria mais nas luas cheias, tinha aceitado o lobo interno há tanto tempo, mas que só sofria por causa que não tinha seu parceiro sexual por perto. E ele nem sabia quem era, pois nunca tinha sentido o cheiro dele, nunca sentiu nada de diferente no ar. Correu como a alma que leva ao diabo, estava muito irritado com o que tinha descoberto de seus pais, eles não deviam ter feito aquele contrato. Quanto mais corria mais longe de casa ficava, estava querendo sumir, mas assim que parou percebeu que estava numa floresta muito conhecida por ele, foi ali que ele foi mordido quando jovem, quando nem sabia da existência de seres malignos, seres da noite.

Andando por entre as arvores, encontrou uma trilha de arvores sinistras, que cresciam sempre juntas. Remus não sabia se entrava na trilha ou se voltava para casa, não pretendia sumir de repente da vida de seus amigos, principalmente da vida de Sirius que estava com um casamento marcado para dali três dias. Ninguém achava que ele algum dia fosse tomar juízo, mas enfim muita gente se enganou, Sirius vivia firme em seu romance com Marlene McKinnon. Enquanto ele Remus Lupin, não sabia quem era seu destinado.

Resolveu entrar na trilha a seguiu até uma clareira de onde as opas da arvores abriam em grande, numa das arvores viu uma casa, nunca tinha visto quando era pequeno e gostava de perambular pelas arvores. Os ouvidos apurados captaram um som vindo do outro lado da clareira, caminhou devagar, não queria assustar quem estivesse ali. Viu um lago, nas pedras do lago tinha um garoto de mais ou menos dez anos, então Remus sentiu o cheiro dele. Se escondeu atrás das arvores petrificado. A dizer a verdade estava assustado, enfim tinha encontrado seu parceiro de vida e estava assustado. Ficou de olho no menino.

O menino sentado entre as pedras do lago estava entediado, triste. Era jovem, tinha dez anos exatos, mas seu rosto era marcado pela solidão. Seu cabelo alaranjado se constatava pela luz do sol. Remus não conseguiu ver seus olhos, mas sabia que o menino estava num estado de solidão tão grande, tinha sentido o cheiro de suas lagrimas. Queria tanto poder ir ate o menino, mas estava assustado demais pra ouvir seu coração naquele momento. Sentado no chão entre as arvores, Remus ficou. O garoto se cansou de ficar sentado ali chorando sua dor, resolveu que estava na hora de voltar para a casa da arvore. Remus percebeu que o menino passaria por ele, e já não tinha como se esconder, deixou que o menino lhe descobrisse. O menino desceu das pedras com cuidado já que estavam escorregadias. Ao longe Remus ouviu um rugido de algum animal, ficou atento, mas nem deu tempo e viu um tigre negro pular para cima do menino, naquele resolveu salvar o garoto do que ficar ali e ver como seu parceiro de vida era massacrado pelo tigre, se transformou no lobisomem que era, colocou o tigre pra correr ao perceber que o lobisomem era mais alto que ele.

O garoto olhava tudo sem entender, num momento como aquele nunca pensou que fosse ser atacado por um tigre negro, sendo que morava há muito tempo na floresta, era como se ele conhecesse a floresta como um todo. Nem percebeu que um lobisomem lhe salvava da morte certa, acabou por se afastar um pouco, mas levou um tombo caindo ao chão. Remus voltou a sua forma humana e se virou para o garoto. Seus olhos azuis mostrava medo.

-Não vou machucar você. –disse Remus caindo de joelhos diante do menino.

-Quem é você? –perguntou o menino com sua voz infantil.

-Meu nome é Remus. –respondeu.

-Meu nome é Christopher. –disse o menino se levantando do chão.

-Porque esta aqui na floresta sozinho? –perguntou Remus curioso.

-Eu vivo aqui. –respondeu o menino indo em direção a sua casa da arvore.

Remus ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Seu parceiro de vida era um garoto pequeno. Um menino que não sabia nem o que fazer da vida, um menino que não conhecia a cidade grande. O menino foi se afastando, Remus não sabia o que fazer, mas uma coisa era certa, não podia deixar Christopher sozinho nessa floresta cheia de perigos, foi atrás dele, o menino subia uma escada na arvore, resolveu seguir o menino, precisava saber o que fazer com o menino. Christopher percebeu que era seguido pelo homem lobo, queria ficar sozinho naquele momento, mas sabia que o outro ainda tinha perguntas.

-Porque esta me seguindo? –perguntou assim que entrou na casa.

-Não penso em deixar você aqui sozinho enfrentando esses perigos. –respondeu Remus.

-Você é um lobisomem não é? –perguntou se sentando um monte de palha.

-É sou. Desde que eu tinha oito anos. Mas só aprendi a reconhecer a minha magica lupina há pouco tempo. –respondeu e se sentou na porta.

-Eu vivo aqui desde que nasci. Fui criado por uma loba… ela cuidou bem de mim, mas aquele tigre negro matou ela dias atrás…

-Vamos embora daqui, não posso te deixar aqui menino, essa vida não é pra você. –disse Remus interrompendo o garoto, se aproximou do garoto, pegando o no colo.

Remus estava assustado, seu lobo interno que agia daquele jeito. O menino em seu colo tinha ficado tenso de repente.

-Não quero sair desse lugar. –disse Christopher se debatendo.

-É pro seu bem, não quero que você vire o jantar daquele tigre! –respondeu irritado.

-É melhor do que ficar sofrendo…

-Eu sofrerei mais ainda se ir pra morte! –respondeu olhando aqueles olhos azuis. Christopher ficou assustado com aquela resposta.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou.

-Meu lobo interno te escolheu e eu estou assustado com isso… você só é um menino! –respondeu.

Remus soltou o menino na cama de palha dele e estava prestes a ir embora, não estava nem um pouco afim de maltratar o menino, não era disso, mas ficar sem ele era doloroso, já na porta sentiu o menino lhe abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu não quero que o lobo vá embora, é meu! –disse e puxou Remus para dentro da casa.

-O que quer dizer com isso menino? Você só é um menino…

-Sou um menino que sabe muitas coisas, não sou nem um pouco burro. –interrompeu Christopher montando as pernas de Remus que estava sentado no monte de palha.

-Não quero ser acusado de pedofilia menino tenha mais cuidado. –disse Remus.

-Eu não tenho parentes pra te acusar de tal coisa. –respondeu e beijou os lábios de seu lobo.

Remus ficou completamente assustado com o que o menino lhe fazia, mas seguia a corrente, já que seu lobo interno estava adorando aquele menino nada inocente. Sentiu suas roupas sendo tiradas do caminho. O garoto lhe beijava por inteiro no dado momento se viu sendo chupado pelo garoto. Christopher deixou Remus duro, voltou a se sentar no colo dele.

-Onde foi que aprendeu essas coisas? –perguntou Remus segurando a cintura do menino, não deixaria que ele seguisse adiante com aquilo sem saber de onde o menino aprendeu aquilo tudo.

-Um homem me estuprou uma vez, mas a loba me salvou. E eu sinto que preciso disso agora. Por favor? –respondeu Christopher beijando o peito peludo de Remus.

-Quer mesmo isso? –perguntou sem crer.

-Quero. Depois pode me levar pra onde quiser, sendo que você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho…

Remus beijou os pequenos lábios do menino. Christopher se levantou um pouco, Remus sem perceber já estava quase todinho dentro do menino. Segurou a cintura do menino antes que ele fizesse algo que machucasse os dois. Christopher sorriu e deitou no peito de Remus, sabia que o outro só queria o bem dele, que não queria que nada machucasse ele, ou que ele se machucasse naquele ato. Remus estava assustado, nunca pensou que um menino como Christopher precisasse daquilo, queria saber a idade do menino urgente.

-Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou ainda segurando a cintura do menino firme, não deixaria que ele seguisse com aquilo.

-Tenho dez anos. –respondeu quieto, sentia que perderia tudo.

Remus ficou quieto processando a informação, o menino só era doze anos mais novo que ele, mas mesmo assim não queria ir adiante com aquilo. Seu órgão sexual já não estava duro, estava flácido. Christopher percebeu e se magoou com aquilo, saiu de cima de Remus pegou suas roupas e se trancou numa parte da casa da arvore. Remus não entendeu aquilo, era para o garoto ter ficado feliz em não ter que seguir com aquilo. Ouviu um chorinho, vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e foi ver o que era, ali do outro lado da casa da arvore separada por uma porta de folhas de coqueiros viu uma grande cama de palha com couro cinza no meio dela tinha um bebê.

-Christopher quem é esse menino? –perguntou Remus cheirando o pequeno.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas é meu filho, lembra do homem que me estuprou? Ele é o pai do meu pequeno. –respondeu saindo de seu esconderijo indo ver seu pequeno.

-Você só tinha nove anos quando engravidou? –perguntou Remus, uma pergunta bem ridícula considerando que o menino tinha dito que tinha dez anos exatos.

-Sim. Meu menino nasceu poucos dias, a então o tigre negro matou minha mamãe…

-Porque se escondeu? –perguntou Remus percebendo o rosto molhado do menino.

-Porque eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Porque eu senti que você é só meu…

-Espera esta me dizendo que também é lobisomem? –perguntou.

-Eu não sei, só sei que sinto que se você me deixar aqui sozinho eu moro, sinto que se não sou bem tratado eu sofro, eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu comigo pra eu sentir essas coisas, nunca me senti assim…

Remus beijou os lábios do menino com carinho, agora sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Seu pequeno parceiro tinha sangue real assim como ele, mas que também sentia as necessidades de ter um parceiro sexual, sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos de Christopher naquele momento, mas sabia que tinha consertar o mais rápido possível, não queria ver o menino sofrendo por tão pouco.

-Olha vamos sair desse lugar, você nunca mais vai ficar sozinho, vai sempre ficar comigo. Assumirei a paternidade de seu filho e vamos ser feliz okay? –perguntou beijando o pescoço do garoto.

-Sim, mas antes me diga onde estamos, eu nunca sai desse lugar antes. –respondeu.

-Estamos numa floresta do sul da França, nos vamos para uma casa em Londres. Pegue seu filho, vou fazer um feitiço que nos levara direto para lá, mas antes quero que me responda uma coisa, é bruxo? –perguntou com cuidado não queria ofender seu parceiro.

-Sim sou. –respondeu se levantando e indo para um canto da casa, ali Remus percebeu que tinha um monte de coisas velhas, o menino lhe trouxe um livro velho.

A capa do livro era um escudo da família Reispsh, disso Remus tinha certeza, já que seus pais eram muito amigos das famílias que tinha sangue real. Olhou as fotos que estava no álbum e percebeu que aquela era a família de Christopher, já que o pai desse menino era a cara de Christopher. Queria saber como Christopher Reispsh ficou perdido naquela mata.

-Chris… - se interrompeu ao ver Christopher amamentando o filho, não tinha reparado que os mamilos de Christopher estavam inchados de leite.

-Sim Remus? –perguntou atento no mais velho.

-Como veio parar tão longe de sua família? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Minha madrasta ou sei lá o que ela era, ela me colocou num cesto e me jogou na mata. Ela disse que não queria nenhuma aberração por perto. –respondeu apontando para um pequeno papel que sobressaia da contracapa do livro.

Remus pegou o papel pardo, e leu, quanto mais lia mais raiva ficava, aquela mulher, sempre a odiou quando visitava seus pais quando ainda morava com eles, a madrasta de Christopher era uma mulher sem magia, plebeia com certeza ela faria de tudo para poder herdar a herança do marido. Apostava que Donavan Reispsh acreditava que seu filho mais velho e único filho estava morto, faria aquela mulher pagar por toda a maldade que fez com Christopher.

-Você construiu essa casa com sua magia não foi? –perguntou Remus depois de ler a carta.

-Sim e não. Eu só imaginei um lugar pra morar e quando percebi a casa estava pronta pra mim. –respondeu se aproximando de Remus com seu filho.

-E a loba? Quando ela surgiu? –perguntou ainda não entendia aquela loba.

-Surgiu quando fui abandonado aqui, na raiz dessa arvore. Porque esta me perguntando essas coisas, não entendo. –respondeu Christopher começando a tremer.

-Não precisa ficar com medo de mim, é só que agora entendo essa carta que aquela megera lhe deixou. A loba que te cuidava era sua verdadeira mãe. Ela ficou presa no feitiço animagus. Eu conheci seu pai quando eu ainda morava com meus pais, Donavan sempre falava de Elizabeth com o maior carinho do mundo, ele amava sua mãe mais do que o mundo inteiro possa imaginar, quando você nasceu alguém da casa a prendeu na sua forma animaga, por mais interessante que possa ser se resultou numa loba, ela sempre te protegeu, pelo menos ela teve a chance de conhecer seu neto. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Christopher.

-Ela me lembrava a mamãe quando vi essas fotos. –disse chorando silencioso.

-Venha, levarei você para seu pai, ele precisa saber que você esta vivo, mas não deixarei você sozinho nunca mais, mas quero que seu pai tenha a chance de saber que você esta vivo e que aquela megera merece uma morte dolorosa por separar o herdeiro de seu trono. Pelo que eu vi depois desses anos todos ela nunca pode dar um filho ao seu pai, fico imaginando se sua magia tem a ver com isso…

-Eu queria que ela pagasse por ter me separado de meus pais, que ela não engravidasse nunca, eu pensei nisso uma vez. Parece que deu certo. –interrompeu feliz, pelo menos estava contente em poder saber que aquela mulher cruel nunca teve filhos.

-Quer conhecer seu pai? –perguntou com carinho o menino merecia conhecer seu pai.

-Quero. –respondeu e aceitou que Remus segurasse seu filho.

-A proposito qual é o nome dele? –perguntou se ajeitando melhor.

-Gregory. –respondeu.

-É o nome do meu pai. –disse Remus sorrindo.

Remus segurou o pequeno Gregory no peito e pediu que Christopher lhe abraçasse apertado para poder transportar os dois inteiros na casa de Donavan.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

James e Severus se via numa luta de beijos. Severus tinha superado seu medo ele esperava que não estivesse gravido, ainda era cedo para ter um filho. James estocou mais uma vez na próstata de Severus e se despejou, caiu deitado ao lado do pequeno Severus.

-Promete que não vamos ter um filho agora? –perguntou Severus assustado.

-Não vamos ter ok. Mas eu quero. Vamos acho melhor vermos o que Harry quer. –respondeu James jogando um robe na cara de Severus e se levantando.

James vestiu seu robe, Severus se levantou e foi junto. Ainda não entendia porque tinha se entregado de corpo e alma para o desejo, mas parando para pensar James nem tinha sido bruto em sua primeira vez fazendo amor, tinha sido mais que carinhoso. James parou na porta do quarto de Harry e olhou Severus nos olhos, queria que o outro visse que estava sendo sério naquele relacionamento que estavam começando. Severus sentiu aquele olhar e soube que James estava sendo mais que sério naquele relacionamento, beijou os lábios de James com cuidado, pois nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa. Queria que James soubesse que ainda estava com um pouco de medo daquele futuro incerto.

-Nunca te machucarei. –disse James abraçando lhe pela cintura

-Eu sei, agora eu sei. –respondeu pegando a mão esquerda dele e entrando no quarto juntos.

Harry estava em pé no berço chorando.

-Haddy caca. –disse o pequeno Harry.

James riu, estava feliz em ver que o filho estava crescendo e aprendendo a se comunicar. Pegou o filho no colo. Deitou o pequeno na cômoda de fraldas tirou o macacão que o menino vestia. Severus ficou atento no que James fazia se ia ter um filho de James no futuro era melhor ficar atento no que teria que fazer no futuro, esperava que não fosse nada difícil. Viu James passar um lenço umedecido limpando toda a sujeira da bunda do menino. Passar uma pomada no local e colocar uma nova fralda e por ultimo colocar uma nova roupa no menino.

-Porque não colocou um feitiço na fralda pra ela se limpar magicamente? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-Porque Lily disse que a pomada anti-assadura é importante para não machucar as partes nobres dos bebês. –respondeu James carregando Harry para a cozinha.

-mas nos séculos passados não existiam pomadas! –reclamou Severus sem entender.

-Não me faça essa pergunta eu não sei. –respondeu rindo.

-Ah eu sabia que ia encontrar você por aqui James! –disse uma voz que saia da lareira.

Severus ficou atrás de James, não queria que Black lhe batesse, já tinha apanhado demais na escola. James olhou Sirius que saia da lareira ainda não entendia porque da visita do outro.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou sem entender.

-Sim, aconteceu. Encontrando o corpo de Peter Pettigrew na mansão de Voldemort…

-Sim, Voldemort matou Peter quando ele revelou o segredo do fidelius. –disse Severus tremendo atrás de James, não queria perder James naquele momento, mas não conseguia guardar uma verdade pra sempre.

-Você era um comensal? –perguntou Sirius sem entender.

-Você disse bem Sirius, era, eu tirei a marca negra do braço dele. Lily tinha me ensinado esse feitiço há muito tempo. Não vou deixar que você machuque Severus. –respondeu James defendendo Severus.

-Tudo bem, não vim aqui pra brigar. Só vim lhe comunicar a morte de Peter. Alias cadê Remus? –perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Saiu de manhã como ele costuma fazer. Esticar as pernas, mas ate agora ele não voltou. –respondeu James sem entender, já passava do meio-dia.

-Dumbledore me pediu pra te mandar um recado Snape, o velho Slughorn pretende se aposentar. Alias acho que já se aposentou, ele não aguenta mais aquele colégio. Ele disse que se você pudesse era para se comunicar com ele o mais rápido possível. Disse que tinha a vaga aberta para você…

-Acha mesmo que eu quero ser professor? Meu negocio é investigações que o velho Dumbledore procure outro. Não estou afim de aturar mentes ocas. –respondeu bruto, não confiava em Dumbledore.

-Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. –disse James rindo, Harry se agitou pedindo colo para Severus.

-Esta bem direi ao velho. –respondeu Sirius amuado, não tinha gostado de ver que Harry ria no colo de Severus.

-Algo no quartel de aurores? –perguntou James curioso.

-Na mesma, Kingsley assumiu a chefia dos aurores, já que Moody se foi. Ele sabe que você esta longe cuidando de Harry, se você voltar será o sucessor dele. –respondeu Sirius se sentando no sofá.

-Eu não sei, acho que vou tomar um novo caminho, ficar com minha família. –disse se sentando ao lado de Severus no outro sofá.

-Se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem, mas se quiser voltar para o quartel é só falar com Kingsley. Sua vaga ainda será sua vaga. A vaga de Harry esta garantida em Hogwarts já sabe. –respondeu Sirius olhando como Harry brincava com o cabelo longo de Severus.

-Sim eu sei. Sirius para onde o velho queria mandar meu filho? Porque a irmã de Lily se ela sempre reclamava que Lily era uma esnobe? –perguntou James curioso e esperava que o amigo soubesse da resposta.

-ele disse que Harry precisava conhecer os tipos de pessoas que existe no mundo, que ser criado por bruxos lhe faria mais fraco. Eu também não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas você é o pai, merece o direito de cuidar de seu filho do seu jeito. Olha vou me casar com Marlene daqui três dias e quero ter minha família, não deixarei que aquele velho manipulador faça a minha cabeça contra meus amigos, mantenha Remus longe de Dumbledore, parece que ele apronta alguma coisa na escuridão daquele escritório dele. –respondeu Sirius sério.

-Esta ai uma coisa que eu nunca gostei daquele velho. Ele sempre manipulava as coisas em Hogwarts. Você acredita que ele me ameaçou a me expulsar se eu contasse o segredo de Remus? –perguntou Severus.

-Meu pai uma vez deixou escapar que era por causa daquele louco do Gellert! Ficou manipulador depois de matar o próprio namorado dele. Nunca pensei que ele fosse se tornar um louco, querer me separar do meu próprio filho só para ser maltratado por Petúnia? Nem louco eu deixaria. –respondeu James um pouquinho furioso.

-Estou aqui. –disse Severus segurando uma das mãos de James.

-Eu sei. –respondeu James beijando os lábios de Severus com carinho.

-Eca! Não faça essas coisas na minha frente! –disse Sirius rindo.

-Vá embora Black! –mandou Severus furioso.

-Oras! –reclamou Sirius.

-Sirius melhor você ir, não quero saber nada vindo daquele velho manipulador. Mas agradeceria se me manter informado do que ele pretende ok? –perguntou James.

-Tudo bem isso eu posso fazer. Estou de olho nos passos de Dumbledore desde que você saiu da casa. Não contei onde você esta pra ninguém. –respondeu se levantando e indo embora.

James e Severus ficaram sozinho com Harry. Estavam com fome, James foi fazer o almoço na cozinha, mas depois se lembrou que não tinha feito as compras para a cozinha da casa. Severus entrou na cozinha para ver o que James fazia e encontrou ele parado olhando a pia.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Eu falei sério hoje de manha! Se quisermos sobreviver temos que manter a cozinha estocada. Não tem nada comestível aqui. –respondeu James encarando os olhos negros de Severus.

-Desculpe, mas eu estava com medo de ser deixado sozinho. –respondeu Severus abraçando James apertado.

-Tudo bem, não deixarei você sozinho. Não precisa pensar isso de mim, cuidarei de você. –respondeu também abraçando Severus, Harry ficou entre os dois. –Venha, vamos nos trocar e sair para as compras ok. Não quero comer nada feito com magia. E Harry precisa comer alguma coisa.

-Eu sei. –disse Severus subindo as escadas com James.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Remus e Christopher chegaram na mansão Reispsh e foram recebidos pelo elfo da casa e por um mordomo. Remus olhou feio para o mordomo, não deixaria que aquele Homem alertasse Anastásia, precisava conversar com Donavan o mais rápido possível, pediu que Christopher ficasse o tempo todo segurando sua capa, pois não tinha como segurar sua mão estando segurando o filho que pretendia assumir. Encontrou Donavan conversando com Gregory e soube que boa coisa não podia ser.

-Acredito que não quero que vocês falem a meu respeito! Já não basta um contrato ridículo que me fizeram, vai ficar espalhando mais coisas a meu respeito? –perguntou Remus entrando na sala onde estavam Donavan, Gregory, Marianne Lupin e Anastácia.

-Oras, você precisa se casar filho…

-Acredito que quando eu me decidir casar eu lhe aviso, quero que vocês desfaçam desse contrato ridículo ou não me veriam mais! –interrompeu irritado.

-E quem são esses meninos? –perguntou Donavan interessado.

-Esse é Christopher Reispsh que Anastácia abandonou na floresta, seu filho nunca esteve morto. –respondeu Remus olhando diretamente o rosto de Anastácia que estava ficando cada vez mais pálida.

-Porque fez uma coisa dessas Anastácia? –perguntou Marianne.

-Não quero nenhuma aberração perto de mim. Não merecem receber herança nenhuma…

Quatro varinhas lhe apontavam furiosas, Christopher se escondeu atrás de Remus. Donavan não conseguia acreditar que tinha se casado com uma muggle maldosa, demitiu os empregados dela naquele momento, chamou a policia muggle para levar Anastácia para cadeia, não estava afim de lidar com nenhuma burocracia naquele momento. Olhou Remus que protegia seu filho como se fosse algo dele, queria saber o que aquilo significava.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Donavan.

-Eu estava em Londres, como vocês sabem eu sou um lobisomem, sai para esticar as pernas, quanto mais eu corria mais longe eu ia. Então cheguei numa floresta, algo nela me chamou a atenção, pois foi onde eu fui mordido. Então encontrei Chris. –respondeu.

A policia chegou e levou Anastácia embora. Donavan nem ligou para os gritos dela.

-Sabia que alguém mandou a mãe de Chris ficar presa em sua própria forma animaga? –perguntou Remus.

-Elizabeth nunca, nunca tinha praticado animagus mortis. –respondeu Donavan.

-Christopher sentia a magia dela, disso eu tenho certeza. Numa floresta cheia de perigos e ele viveu lá todo esse tempo, sendo criado pela loba, sua mãe. Sabe Donavan, estou levando Christopher para Londres comigo, sei que você tem direito como pai, mas não tem o mesmo direito que eu como marido. –disse Remus que ainda segurava o pequeno embrulho em seu peito, Christopher tremia em suas costas.

-Como assim marido, meu filho só tem dez anos! –reclamou Donavan não entendendo mais nada.

-Como eu disse eu sou um lobisomem e ele escolhe seu parceiro! Nunca pensei que meu parceiro de vida fosse ser um garoto de dez anos, mas não posso fazer nada, ele viveu na floresta por dez anos, foi estuprado por não sei quem, pois sua mãe, a loba matou o idiota. Sabe esse pacotinho que estou segurando? É filho dele, seu neto, não pense que vou deixar que você maltrate seu filho, ele quis te conhecer. –respondeu Remus olhando os olhos azuis de Donavan.

-Aposto que Anastácia tem dedo nisso. Christopher porque não para de se esconder e venha ver seu pai? –perguntou Donavan sem entender o medo de seu filho.

-Porque eu não quero ser separado do meu lobo. –respondeu, mas ficou ao lado de Remus para que seu pai lhe visse.

-Eu lhe disse. –disse Remus.

-Porque disse meu lobo? –perguntou Donavan.

-Porque eu reconheci seu cheiro, sendo que fui criado por uma loba magica, eu soube que teria um parceiro também, e soube que Remus é pra vida toda também. –respondeu Christopher pedindo pra segurar o filho.

-Tudo bem tem minha benção. –aceitou Donavan por fim.

-Estamos indo pra Londres. Qualquer coisa mandem uma carta. Eu quero o contrato que vocês fizeram com os pais de Luiz Miguel desfeito. –disse Remus olhando seus pais.

Marianne soube que seu filho estava falando sério em não aparecer mais para eles, conjurou o contrato que tinha feito com os Rickmans e jogou na lareira onde se consumiu por um fogo verde selando assim o filho do contrato magico. Então Gregory jogou um outro pergaminho que Remus soube que era o contrato magico que pertence aos pais de Luiz.

-Obrigado, nos veremos qualquer dia desses. –disse Remus se preparando para partir.

-\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -a -\-\ \- -\

James chegava em casa com as compras. Severus estava no sofá da sala com Harry, dando papinha para o pequeno. Foi quando da lareira saiu Remus acompanhado. Severus levou um pulo assustado, mas sorriu ao ver que era um dos amigos de James.

-Onde estava? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-No sul da França. –respondeu e ajudou Christopher a se sentar no sofá, o garoto tinha levado um tombo antes de sair da lareira.

-Remus, seu sumido me esqueço que suas pernas te levam mais longe do que posso imaginar, mas quem são esses dois? –perguntou James entrando na sala, cozinho totalmente arrumada, mas o almoço sendo esquentado no fogão.

-Esses são Christopher e Gregory. Christopher é meu parceiro de vida e Gregory é filho dele com um idiota que forçou a coisas. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Christopher e depositou o pequeno Gregory nos braços dele, para que o bebê pudesse mamar.

Severus se assustou quando viu aquele garoto dando de mamar ao próprio filho. Ate James não conseguia acreditar no que via, um menino tão pequeno dando de mamar a um menininho.

**Hummmmmmmmm**

**Esta ai mais um capitulo... quero reviews como sempre!**

**Ate breve!**


End file.
